One At A Time -- A Burzek One Shot Collection
by MorningToYouTooSunshine
Summary: Now a collection of unrelated one shots! Mainly Burzek, other characters thrown in. You can suggest prompts for them in your review :)
1. Classy Girls

****EDIT: This has now become a collection of one shots about the lovely pair, Ruzek and Burgess.** If you want, you can suggest any prompt for them in the reviews. I can't promise I'll write them but I'll sure try!  
**

**In which a single Adam Ruzek meets for the first time Kim Burgess, who's new in town, at Molly's.**

**One shot based on The Lumineers' song "Classy Girls" because I love them and I'm obsessed with this beautiful song! If you want to check it out: /IPuYitzNpag  
**

**It's not proofread because I was so eager to upload it (lol) and English is not my first language so there might be mistakes. Sorry in advance!**

**I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO PD NOR ITS CHARARCTERS. ALSO, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG.  
**

* * *

_Classy Girls_

After her second shift of her new job in Chicago, Burgess decided she had to try and make friends. She would have to call Chicago her home now, since she moved from her hometown, Milwaukee, the week before. She knew no one in the city, and few of her new colleague had mentioned to her they usually hung out at a bar, called Molly's if she remembered right, so there she was in the ladies' bathroom of the precinct, getting ready to go there and make friends. She put on a light layer of mascara and eyeliner, loosened her hair, brushed them with her hands and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a while, checking everything was okay. Then she put her things in the purse and got out, finding her was to the main exit. She said goodbye her Sergeant, Ms. Platt, and got out, adjusted her scarf and coat so that they fully covered her neck. It was only the end of October but it was already cold outside and, even if she was used to the weather of the North, she also got sore throats easily.

When she finally found the bar, she stopped outside for a while, now not sure it was a good idea. She cursed under her breath for being always so insecure, inhaled deeply and pushed the door open.

* * *

Adam Ruzek was the typical Chicago cop striving to become part of the Intelligence Unit. That night he was driving his was to Molly's, just like many of his colleagues. The bar hadn't been opened a long time before, but he'd heard voices about it being run by some Chicago Firefighters, one of them being Detective Antonio Dawson's sister. The Detective's presence was one of the reasons why Adam was there in the first place, the others being the good price of beer for both firefighters and police officers, and the massive presence of friends.

When he entered the bar, he noticed many familiar faces and waved at them. Then her saw her standing near the counter. He didn't know her and by the way she was glancing around like a fish out of water he could tell she was definitely new in the bar and maybe in town too. He was inexplicably drawn to her.

"Hello, how do you do?" Adam tried as she went next to her. She gave him a quick, shy glance and then looked away.

Right then, the bartender came and put her order before her, interrupting the conversation between the two strangers before it even started.

Adam figured he might order something as well, so he smiled at the girl and pointed at her drink.

"I'll have that, too" the bartender nodded and just as he disappeared, the mysterious lady handed him the beer.

"Take it, I'll wait for the other one!"

"Thanks, then" she smiled as Adam took the beer from her hand after a moment of hesitation. He grinned back and tilted the bottle a little, so that he could read the beer's brand without spilling it. There was a red kangaroo on a blue background. He recognized it immediately as Foster's Lager. _Well, she has good taste in beer._

"I'm Adam. Ruzek. Good choice, by the way" he lifted the bottle.

"Kim. Burgess. Nice to meet you" she said, smiling back at him. He was handsome, she noticed, really observing his face then for the first time.

"What brings you here tonight?"

"Work" he laughed, took a sip of his beer and watched as the bartender returned with another beer for Kim. She rummaged for the money in her purse but Adam put a hand on her arm.

"Drink's on me. Here" he paid the bartender for their beers. Kim smiled at him, not knowing what else to tell.

"So are you like a beer tester or something?"

"Definitely not!" she laughed "Are you a cop?"

"How did you guess it right?" He was genuinely surprised.

"I think your badge makes it pretty clear" Adam widened his eyes, looked down at where his badge was attached to his belt. He cursed. "I'm pretty sure cops shouldn't drink on the job".

"And how would you know?"

"Well, I know plenty of 'em" Kim shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

"Uh. Anyway, I'm not on duty, I just forgot to take it off".

"So, you're an irresponsible cop" she joked "they're the worst".

"And here I thought you were a nice person" he played along "you're too cocky, instead".

"No, I'm a classy girl".

After a while, Adam asked her to tell him something he didn't know. She laughed and told him she could say anything, because they'd just met so he knew nothing about her, so what was the point of his question?

"What I was trying to say is, let's talk about something unusual" she nodded, fully understanding what he meant.

"I have traveled a lot these past years. Not like, in the US. International countries. I've been in the South of Africa, and Madagascar, North Korea, Australia to name a few".

"I've never been overseas. Actually, I've never been abroad except from Canada. But I'd love to" he smiled and asked her what country she'd loved the most.

"That's tough. I visited so many great places, though I think Australia was the one that amazed me the most. I'm a sucker for seasides and reefs".  
"That's where you started drinking Foster's beer?" He guessed.

"It's an international brand, you can find it anywhere now" Kim pouted but then smiled playfully "but, yeah, I tried it there for the first time".

* * *

They'd been talking for half an hour or so, she spoke of places he had never been and he listened carefully. They joked and laughed and told stories.

As the old jukebox started playing a new song, Adam turned to Kim and took her hand, a challenging look on his face.

"Come on, let's dance. I love this song".

Surprisingly, Kim accepted and they slow danced along to faster tunes, alone.

Being that bold wasn't usually her style. She was more of an introvert, at least in the matter of relationships, while she was definitely more cheeky at work. She was surprised by herself and by him. She didn't even know him till two hours before, and he was already able to make her burst into laugher, which, she noticed, she didn't do much those days. Maybe it was all the changes she'd had to go through, maybe it wasn't. She knew moving to Chicago was the best choice she could make then, but what if it wasn't what made her happy? She had to leave her family, her friends and her colleagues behind, to start a new life in a new city, find new friends, maybe, someday, start a family. Until then, she'd thought she couldn't feel okay again so quickly. But now, considering how fast things were happening...

Adam made a pass and leaned forward. He disentangled his right hand from hers and raised it so that she could see it. He showed her his half-dollar ring.

"My father made it for me".

"That's pretty cool" she said as he moved closer, their chests touching "but classy girl don't kiss in bars, you fool".

"I wasn't-".

"I'd never seen one of those before" she changed the subject, taking his hand in hers to better observe the particular ring.

* * *

Later on, the crowd in the bar had calmed down, many of Adam's friends had left, giving him a pat on the shoulders as they went to the exit. No one, instead, told Kim goodbye. He figured she was new in town, or maybe she didn't live in the neighborhood. That made him wonder why she was there at Molly's. He realized he didn't even know what she did for a living. The girl was full of mysteries. Yet, as he walked her to the door and out of the bar, he sensed there was something that drew him to her.

They walked for a few minutes in a general direction, their arms touching, their hands really close to each other but not actually touching, if not briefly. As she turned to him to say goodnight, he felt again as if he was drawn closer and closer to her lips.

Adam stared at her in the eyes, then moved his look to her lips, gently licking his in the process.

He tried to lean in for a kiss, again, but she just smiled and turned her head down, quick. Gently taking her arms in his hands, he decided he had to at least ask.

"Why?" she smiled again, wider this time.

They remained silent for a while, then she stood on tiptoes and put her mouth close to his ears.

"You're doing nothing wrong, it's just what it is" she whispered "but classy girls, they don't kiss in bars like this".

With that, she said goodbye and walked to her apartment.

"So us boys, we're just destined to break our backs and our hearts!?" he asked loudly so that she could hear him from the distance. She turned to him and he raised his arms, waiting for an answer.

"It's all right... the hardest part is through!"

_Fin._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!**


	2. When she left

**Here's another one shot, totally unrelated to the first one.  
It takes place a few days after Wendy breaks up with Ruzek, not related to what happens in the last episodes of CPD.  
**

**Enjoy!**

****I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO PD NOR ITS CHARACTERS.****

* * *

_When she left_

"Ruzek!"

He heard her call him but for a moment he thought it was just it was only in his mind. He hadn't expected Kim to talk to him again after what he told her about really trying to make his relationship with Wendy, his fiancée, work.

He didn't want to be mean and hurt Kim, that was never his intention. But, after all, he was a man of his word and as Olinsky gave him advice about marriage he realized that if he'd asked Wendy to marry him, that meant he must have really loved her. _Loved, _maybe that was the problem.  
So Rebel Without A Cause tried to stay away from his coworker, pretending he didn't have feelings for her. He tried to sound sincere when he told his fiancée he loved her and wanted her, her only. That, for a fact, he knew wasn't true, though: since Adam and Kim's kiss outside the bar, every time he caught a glimpse of her he'd have to fight hard the impulse to go to her and talk to her, touch her, kiss her.  
So when Wendy paid him a visit at the precinct to break off the engagement, he was relieved, or kind of. He clearly was disappointed it didn't work, yes, but he was relieved he didn't have to be the one to decide their fate as a couple. He actually appreciated her for having the guts to put a stop to their misery, even if that meant he was the coward. _Coward is definitely better than cheater_, he found himself thinking and he wanted to punch himself in the face for that, but what else could he think?  
The first thing that came through his mind after accepting the fact that he was now single, the only thing he wanted to do, really, was to tell Kim about it. So he went to look for her but found Atwater instead, who reasonably talked him out of it, told him not to bother Burgess anymore, basically saying she was better off without him. But Atwater didn't know the previously engaged man wasn't committed to anyone anymore. He surely also had no idea of how much Adam wanted to punch him in the face for being so protective of her. Atwater was a good friend to Kim, Adam knew, and was grateful for that. However he also knew he was not a bad guy Kim should be protected from.

Adam remained still before Atwater, just as he stood still when he heard her call. He let Burgess approach him and prayed she wouldn't come too near because if she did he wasn't sure he could resist her. He was free to kiss her now, but he wasn't sure the hallway of the precinct was the best place to do it. Not to mention the fact that she was oblivious to what happened between Ruzek and his fiancée so she'd probably think he was crazy. _And a cheater._

That word made him shiver. Was he a cheater, for thinking about Kim and practically kissing her back when she naïvely made a move on him? Would telling Wendy all this make him feel better or make her feel worse?  
He watched Kim approaching him. She noticed he was unusually quiet. _Something must have happened_, she thought.

"Ruzek, hi".

"Hey Burgess" she scanned him, looking for something in him that could hint at what it was all about.

"So Atwater said you were looking for me?"

"Yeah he also told me to stay away from you" she looked surprised, but she wasn't, really. Atwater and her had become good friends and she knew he only wanted to protect her. If she didn't know he was married and with a kid, she'd think he had a soft spot for her. Ruzek gestured and indicated the main door "So yeah I think I should follow his-".

"He did?" He nodded "And tell me, since when you do what you're told to?"

She made a point.

"Good point" he flashed her a grin.

"What did you want to tell me? Atwater said you seemed in a hurry" he gently took her wrist, action which caused Kim to look at their hands and back at him confused, and guided her to the stairs to have more privacy.

"Okay, I do not know how to tell you without sounding like a douche".

He hadn't thought about how she would react to the news until that moment. Would she be happy? Upset? Wait, why should she be upset? It was good news. Was it? Maybe it would sound like _Hey I'm not getting married anymore so yeah we can have fun without me feeling like a cheater now_, was that what she would think?  
He had to make sure she knew he was serious about her, that he wasn't just playing around but he actually really cared for her and liked her and didn't want to hurt her in any way. He was even okay with waiting for things to cool off before diving into a new relationship with her, if that's what she thought was best.  
Just as he was about to tell her all that, he saw Sergeant Platt give him a nasty look from behind Burgess' shoulders. He shut up.

"You two" Platt said, making sure they knew she was talking to them "Voight's asking about you, go upstairs".  
Ruzek and Burgess nodded and went up the stairs. The Sergeant seemed to always interrupt them in the worst possible moment.

* * *

Turns out, Voight wanted Burgess to go talk to the wife of a cop, Michael Jones, who ended up in hospital after a shooting. He chose her because he thought she would be able to handle the family well enough. Ruzek's involvement was instead Olinsky's idea, because he believed it would be a great opportunity for him to learn how to deal with that kind of stuff and make him conscious about the risks of their job. It seemed Ruzek was never affected by the horrors he saw, never scared to go undercover or to be in the middle of a gunfight. Except maybe when they involved Kim. In that case, he was always worried something bad would happen to her so he was careful and almost overprotective.

Later that day, Kim was walking down the hallway, ready to go home, when she saw Adam running down the stairs, leaving the Intelligence offices. She called him and waited as he approached her, a smile crooking his lips.

"Hey Burgess, you going home?" he asked as he passed a hand through his ruffled up hair to straighten them a bit. She nodded yes.

"How did today's case end up?"

"The bad guys are going in prison, thanks to you, too" he smirked "and I heard Michael will be out of the hospital soon. He's already doing much better".

"Good to hear. So, you going home, too?"

"Yup. If you wait a second I can give you a lift..." he was suddenly self conscious, thinking maybe she wasn't up for it "If... Of course, if you want me to".

"Okay, no problem".

* * *

Kim didn't feel too much comfortable in Ruzek's car. She endlessly wondered why he was so nice and willing to help and be with her, when he was clearly in an established relationship. It wasn't flawless, she'd already guessed they were having troubles – and she hoped they weren't her fault – but which relationship didn't?

Adam had both his hands on the steering wheel and was tapping lightly on it with his fingers. To Kim, he seemed nervous, too, like he had something to say but couldn't decide whether he had to spill the beans or not. By the time he pulled up by her apartment, he'd made up his mind.

"This morning, I was looking for you because I had to tell you a thing" he paused to look at her briefly. He inhaled deep and continued "Wendy left me".

"I knew something was up, but I couldn't imagine this... How are you?"

It surprised her. She was definitely not expecting that and probably neither was he when he was talking to her fiancé. Or should we say, former fiancé now. Se didn't want to think that that made everything between them different. She didn't want to raise her hopes, finally letting herself believe there could be something more, that she could stop trying to forget how good his lips felt on hers that time outside Molly's.

"I'm... I'll be okay. I'm just a bit shaken but, it was probably for the best"

"Let me know, if you need anything..." she glanced at him and put her left hand on his to let him know she really meant it, that she didn't just say it because that's what people felt obliged to say in those circumstances.

"I need a friend. I need you. But..." he told her sincerely "I can't let you be my rebound" He let that sink in, waited long enough for her to understand what he was trying to convey.

"I know"  
"So I think we should take it slow, because I know I miss you, and I like you, and I think you like me too but I don't want to hurt you".

"I guess I can wait." she nodded understandingly. They said their goodbyes and he kissed hed cheek lightly. He watched her get out of the car and make it to the stairs to her house, then hopping back down, going back to his car and tapping on the passenger's window. He promptly lowered the window and leaned against the passenger seat.

"Maybe we could start fresh" she extended her hand in order to shake his "Hi, I'm Kim Burgess. Police officer."

"I'm Adam Ruzek. Single." He winked.

_Fin._


	3. We Are Stuck

**Here's another established-Burzek fic. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, if you have any prompt you'd want to see played out, feel free to suggest it in the reviews. I'm kind of running out of ideas so it would also be gladly appreciated.**

**I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO PD NOR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_We Are Stuck_

The day had gone smoothly until then. The Intelligence Unit, along with Burgess and her new coworker, Roman, was working on a new case concerning bank robberies and the CEO of a big company in Chicago. They'd found out he had instructed his men to rob his own bank accounts, to have them transferred to a protected account in Switzerland: with the insurance he would gain lots of money. There had been five victims by then.

Ruzek and Burgess were instructed by Voight to pay the CEO a visit. His office was on the top floor of his company's building so they were riding a low speed elevator. With it being a 55-storey building, they had a long way up, and since they had had to stay away from each other all day – no one knew about their relationship – it was the perfect time to enjoy each other's company, away from Voight's strict supervision. If he knew, it would undermine Kim's plan to join the Intelligence Unit, so they'd agreed to keep it a secret.

So they were enjoying their time together, kissing, laughing, their hands going up and down each other's body, wondering what the security men would think as they checked the footage coming from the camera inside the elevator. Suddenly they heard a crack and the elevator stopped. Their first thought was that they were arrived at the top floor but as they looked up at the screen that told them which floor they were at, it read _26th_.

Still embraced, Kim hanging onto him, they glanced at each other and Adam noticed a slightly worried look on his girlfriend's face. He fixed a strand of her hair behind her ear, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek, then put her down and moved to the control panel.

"I'm sure it's just a temporary issue, it'll restart immediately" he pushed the red call button. Nothing happened. He tried the alarm. Nothing.

He took his phone out of the pocket of his jeans and called Olinsky.

"Hey, we have a bit of a situation here" he said as soon as Al picked up "we're stuck in the elevator".

"Are you okay? I'll inform Voight right away. Have you tried the help buttons?"

"Yeah, we're okay, I've tried everything but no one answers" Adam heard talking on the other line, so he waited for his partner to share the info with him.

"I've just sent Halstead to check in the room with the elevators controllers. He'll call you back".

* * *

Halstead entered the room, where he saw the two security guards knocked out on the floor. He fiddled about with the computers till he managed to get audio and video from inside the elevator Burgess and Ruzek were in.  
He pushed a button ad called them. They looked at the camera and smiled.

"Thank God, Jay, what happened?"

"Security is KO. The elevator you're in is the only one which has been compromised. I'm trying to make it work again, hang on".

After trying anything he could think of, Jay didn't manage to make the elevator move again. He called Voight and they decided to seek help from their firefighters friends as they would certainly know what to do.

* * *

Burgess and Ruzek had been trapped inside the elevator for almost an hour now, waiting for the firefighters of 51 to arrive. They passed the time by making small talk with Halstead, mainly about the case and what their colleagues were up to. They tried to keep the conversations light.

Kim sighed. She really hated the feeling of being on camera all the time and not knowing who was watching them. Adam took his phone from the pocket it was in, messed around with it for a while as Kim watched him, then put it in stand by, raising his head to look at her. He mouthed slowly 'Look at your phone'.

Kim took her cellphone out and read the text.

_I so want to kiss you right now._

_Me too, but we can't. _She wrote back, smiling.

_I really want to. There must be a blind spot the camera can't see._

"Adam!" Reading his text caused her to open her eyes wide and chuckle.

"What?"

"Is there a problem, Burgess?" they heard Halstead's voice from the speakers.

"You know, Jay, it's weird _you can see us_" she said those last words staring directly at Ruzek's eyes – hoping he would understand it would be too risky for them to kiss "but we can't see _you_".

Halstead laughed.

Another twenty minutes had passed and Ruzek was getting more and more frustrated. It was still all new to them, being in a relationship. They had been attracted to one another for some time before giving up trying to deny it, and now they found it hard to stay away from each other. The night it all happened, Ruzek had showed up at Burgess' door. He'd told her he liked her and that he knew she knew. When he said he missed her, she found herself unable to resist him anymore, so she quickly closed the distance between them with a long-awaited kiss. Since then, everything had gone smoothly. But right then, stuck in the elevator, being close to one another yet not able to get close enough, was hard for him and for her, too.  
Adam paced along the perimeter for a while, carefully inspecting the walls, repeatedly checking the security camera. Finally, he sat down in a corner and took his phone.

* * *

In the meantime, Severide and his squad were being filled in on the situation. In ten minutes the plan to take Ruzek and Burgess out was made.

* * *

_Found the blind spot – come sit here._

Kim read the text, hesitated for a while, then decided to join him on the floor. As she was still looking around her, she felt his soft, hot lips on her neck. He placed his hand on her chin and turned her head so that she was looking directly at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but he captured her lips in a kiss.

"Guys..." Halstead cleared his throat hoping the couple would stop making out "...smile, you're on camera".

As if they were hit by lightning, they both startled and moved away from each other.

"Damn" Adam swore under his breath as Kim tried to compose herself, still turned on by their kiss.

"There are bets on when you two would become a couple – Voight doesn't know 'bout them, though if he knew he'd bet, too" they heard the sound of Halstead's laugh muffled through the speaker.

_Yeah, there would be a bet on whether he'd simply fire us or kill us,_ Kim said to herself.

"We're not together" Adam said promptly, which earned him a look of disapproval from Kim. She bugged her eyes out as he attempted to tell her to stick to the plan.

"We'd decided not to tell anyone" he whispered so that only she could hear, as he gestured between them.

"And do you think kissing me and then saying we're not together is believable?" she snapped.

"Are you saying this was my idea only? You certainly seemed on board with this".

"Guys!" Jay's voice made them both startle again "I'm not gonna tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about".

In that moment, Voight entered the room Halstead was in to check on the elevator's cameras.

"Voight here. We're ready to take you out of there, kids" he said, then took the radio he had in the pocket on his jeans and gave the firefighters the OK to rescue his men.

"Thank you, Jay" they both said when they were sure Voight was out.

Half an hour later, the couple of police officers were finally freed.

* * *

"We shouldn't..." Kim distanced Adam from herself, her hands on his chest, as he tried to lean in for a kiss in the locker room back at the precinct.

At first he thought she actually wanted him to kiss her but she was scared somebody would walk in on them. He thought she was just being careful, but as he took a closer look at her he saw her big, sad eyes slightly filling with tears.

Her back was against the wall, his hands left a hot spot on her hips where they had rested on before she pushed him away. She frowned, feeling chilly as his body wasn't close to hers anymore.

"What are you trying to say...?" he was confused. He tried to reach for her, his hands finding their way to hers.

"Now Jay knows, it's not gonna be long till Voight finds out, too".

"You heard him, he's not gonna tell!" it was starting to bother him. He fought hard the feeling, knowing how much her girl's career meant to her, but she was becoming more and more important to him every day and he didn't want to lose her over this.

"This, _us,_ could really kill my chances to enter the Intelligence" she almost choked in her own words.

Just then somebody entered the room. Kim slipped her hands free from his and he backed off. She had a sad look on her face and he wondered if she really wanted to end things. He didn't want to believe it.

"Sorry to interrupt again-" Halstead said.

"You weren't" Kim stated, coldly.

"I don't want to interfere, but" the couple looked at him and Adam gestured him to go on "I didn't mean to eavesdrop your conversation.

"I like you, Kim, but that's not really why I want to keep your secret. I think you two are good together and it seems you really care for each other" they both nodded "I, just, know what it feels like".

They remained silent, carefully listening to their colleague.

"Voight won't allow me to date... a person, just because we kinda work together" there was no need for him to say her name, it was clear as water he was talking about Erin "I mean, I get it, it can make things complicated, but I also believe if it's real, you can make it work perfectly".

Just like that, he took his things and left the locker room, looked back winking at Ruzek before closing the door behind him.

He didn't know what to say or do. He agreed with Jay, he was just hoping she did, too.

"I didn't mean to question our relationship or our feelings, Adam" a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"I know, I get it".

"I'm sorry" she hugged him and as his arms embraced her she felt loved, and she felt okay.

"You're gonna be a great detective. Soon, I promise. We'd make a damn good team" he kissed the top or her head and pressed her tightly against his chest once more.

"Am I allowed to kiss you now?" he asked sweetly, her head still buried in his chest, her hands clutching his shirt.

Kim lifted her head to look him in the eyes and nodded.

_Fin._


	4. The Beanie

**A really short one-shot in appreciation of beanies - making people (especially Paddy) hotter since [I don't know when]. Hehe.**

****I have a bigger one-shot coming up soon, it should be uploaded in a few days**. **In the meantime, I hope you like this.****  
****

********I DO NOW OWN CHICAGO PD NOR ITS CHARACTERS.********

* * *

_The Beanie_

That night, Kim and Adam went to Molly's. They celebrated another victory on the job and Ruzek's birthday with their colleagues, but then decided to leave the bar early – they wanted to celebrate their own way, away from the lights. To avoid drawing attention on them, Adam left first, waiting for his secret girlfriend by her car. After a while, Kim met him outside, where they kissed passionately.

"It was becoming hard to stay in there" she grinned.

"How I missed this" he kissed her again, then they got in her car and drove to her apartment.

* * *

"I have something for you" Kim said as they entered the apartment and took off their coats.

"Babe, you didn't have to buy me anything... I don't even really celebrate my birthday" Kim put her index finger on his lips to shut him up and gave him her birthday present. It was a rather small silver box with a blue ribbon on it.

"Shh, it's no big deal. Now open it".

Adam opened the package she'd handed to him to reveal a cute charcoal beanie. It was soft and made of wool, ideal for the cold winter of Chicago.  
"Thank you" he hugged her tight and kissed her.

"You look so hot when you wear those beanies, so the gift is more for me than for you, really" she grinned.

"Do I? Then maybe I should always keep it on" he gave her another quick peck on the lips "even in the bedroom".

"Yes, you do and yes, you should".

Kim put the charcoal beanie over his head, pushing it down so that it covered almost all of his face. As she gave him a playful slap on the cheek, he chuckled and then picked her up with one arm as he fixed the beanie with his other hand.

"_To the bedroom_" Adam shouted and raised his fist in the air as a celebration.

She laughed and put her arms around his neck as he carried her to their room.

_Fin._


	5. Nothing goes as planned

**It's been so long since I posted here, sorry! But finally, a new one shot, based on a prompt asked on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!**

_Last one… _Adam thought as he lit up the last candle. The light scent of incense was already filling up the bedroom. Incense wasn't really his thing, but he knew Kim loved to light one up to help her relax, especially after a long day at work. Besides, he was getting used to it as started spending more and more time at her house, his apartment being a lot smaller and farther from the precinct. Even if they'd never actually addressed the matter, they basically lived together. And he was about to make it a bit more official.

He looked around the room one last time to check that everything was in the right place, then went to the living room, knowing Kim would be home any minute. He paced around for a few minutes, then resolved to sit on the couch and watch some basketball match on TV while waiting. He was clearly a bit nervous, and the fact that Kim was late - half an hour late, actually - wasn't helping at all. The crowd on TV cheered but he wasn't paying attention.

He heard her footsteps on the hallway and before she opened the door, he was aware she was home. He stood up in a jump and brushed his kind of sweaty hands on his pants, suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing any. How could he be so stupid? He rushed to the bedroom before Kim could see him and searched for a pair of nice pants for his white shirt. He ended up making a mess of the closet.

"I'm home" he heard Kim shouting from the living room "Adam?"

"I'm coming, just a second" he said back, trying to tidy up the mess.

When he finally made it to the living room, Kim was lying on the couch, a blanket covering most of her body. She looked really tired.

"Oh my God today was horrible" she said in an unusual nasal voice as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He noticed her nose was red and her eyes a bit puffy. Her cheeks were hot.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No I feel like hell" she sniffed "Sean came in sick this morning. I told him a million times to go home, but he didn't and now I'm infected as well"

Adam sat on the couch and wrapped her in his arms "I'm sorry babe"

"Stay away from me or you're gonna get sick as well" she warned him as he tried to kiss her properly.

"Do you feel like eating something? I'll make you soup, you stay here" Adam said in the sweetest voice as he covered her with the blanket. He kissed her on the forehead.  
He went to the kitchen and prepared soup. As it was heating up, he went to their bedroom to clean everything up. He wanted that night to be special, and with Kim being sick he'd decided it wasn't the best time to propose. He'll do that another day, it wasn't like they were going anywhere. He blew the incense out and proceeded to pick up all the rose petals.

Only after a while did he realize Kim was at the door, watching him, confused.

"Adam, what's this?" she coughed a bit, a sweet smile crooking her lips.

"Uh, nothing, just…" he trailed off "I wanted to.. uh… but then you were feeling sick so I decided not to…"

She went closer to him and took a few petals from his hands.

"What where you trying to say?" She knew he wasn't the best with words and she loved how he tried to make up for it with his actions. It was clear he'd planned something romantic for the evening and she felt bad for having destroyed those plans.

"I wanted to, uhm, propose" he cleared his throat "but it's fine, I can do it another time"

"No, do it now, it's okay" she was smiling so much that her cheeks almost hurt.

"It's… I feel like it's not special anymore, I wanted it to be a surprise and now it's just… weird. I'll plan something else, I promise" Adam struggled a bit, nervous.  
Nothing was going as planned.

"Hey, it's really fine. I can't wait to be your wife, so I surely can't wait one more week or month for you to propose again"

Adam cleared his throat, again. He was relieved. Knowing she was really going to say yes to him made him a bit more confident. Not that he'd thought she would say no, he knew they were on the same page about it. But, still, hearing her telling him made it feel a lot more real. It made him the happiest man alive, so yes, he'd regained his lost confidence.

"Okay. I'm just gonna go ahead, then…" he scattered the rose petals on the floor around them and they both laughed "ever since I met you, I felt this deep connection - and I know you felt it, too.  
I've never been happier to share my life with anyone. I am in love with you. You are so incredible; at work, at home, you make me proud to be by your side. You made me a better man. I love waking up next to you every single day and I hope the first thing I'll see every morning for the rest of my life is your beautiful face, so… Marry me, Kim."

A tear dropped from her left eye and she sniffed as she tried to wipe it away with the palm of her hands. She wrapped her arms tightly around Adam's neck and said _Yes_ a billion time while smiling and kissing his lips, his cheeks, his neck. He held her tightly and kissed her back.

As he finally opened his eyes, he saw a light coming from the curtains. He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again to try and focus more.

"Oh fuck!" he whispered. One edge of the curtain was on fire. Damn, he knew he shouldn't have lit up so many candles. Kim parted from him and turned around to see that.  
Adam went quickly to the bathroom and came back with a basin full of water. He threw the water at the curtain, hoping it would be enough to extinguish the small fire. It was. He sighed, relieved. Then he heard giggles coming from behind him. He turned around to see Kim holding her hand against her lips to try and cover her laugh.

"Do you find that funny?" he asked, a playful resentment in his voice.  
"I was just imagining having to call the firemen" she said, laughing and he smiled as well, totally getting what she was hinting at now "and the guys showing up here… they'd make fun of us for the rest of our lives"

"Yeah… It will definitely be one great story to tell at the wedding" he smiled again and she blushed, her cheeks getting redder than they'd already been. He went back to her and enclosed her in his strong arms.

"You look like crap" he whispered as they laid on the bed facing each other.

"Well, thank you, that's such a nice thing to say to your soon-to-be-wife."

"You do. But you're still beautiful and I still love you a lot." Adam caressed her cheek and went for a kiss.

"Careful, you really don't want to get sick" she said as she playfully put a hand on his lips "you have to work tomorrow"

"Oh believe me, I couldn't care less. I actually planned on calling in sick tomorrow anyway" he smirked, kissed the palm of her hand "not lying makes me feel better about it"

Kim laughed out loud and kissed him as he pulled the covers up to their necks. He could tell she was shivering and he was starting to feel cold already. Being together made the flu a lot more bearable.

"Damn, not again! THE SOUP!"


End file.
